


BOCD.308

by mm8



Series: MMoM [17]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crush, Exhibitionism, F/M, Libraries, Library Sex, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Pining, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night Donna goes to the library and waits for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BOCD.308

Donna loved the thrill of touching herself in the library. She'd sneak off in the middle of the night like a cat in heat. Sometimes it was 17th century French literature, or perhaps Gallifreyan world history. It did not really matter what part of the library she stowed away in. Sooner or later, the Doctor would come in for a little late night reading.

She had huddled herself in Darkeen Art tonight. Her pajama bottoms were beside her on the floor and she was in the middle of taking her panties off when she heard the bang of the ancient library doors being opened. 

Donna bit her lip. Where would he go this time? Biographies? Sports? Chaos theory? Cooking? The closer he was to her the more aroused she became. She massaged her entrance. His light footsteps were coming closer; he was probably in Daodalus Crime. Donna rubbed her nub faster and suppressed a moan. She heard the scraping of one of the chairs. He'd found his spot. Donna peaked in between the books of one of the rows. She wanted to gasp. There was only a bookcase separating her and the Doctor tonight. 

Looking between the shelves, Donna watched as the Doctor read his thick book leisurely. She touched herself gingerly at first but then increased in speed as she saw the intensity in the Doctor's eyes. Her breath deepened slightly when she touched her clit. He looked so hot with his crazy hair limp, his thick glasses adding an air of intelligence to him. Donna stifled a moan as she came.

She stiffened when the Doctor looked up and- glanced around the area. "Hello?" he called out. When no one answered, he shrugged and continued reading. 

Donna smiled to herself. This had possibly been the best night yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> See an error? Just let know.  
> Like what you saw? Leave a comment and/or kudo (optional of course... but it'd make the author's day).


End file.
